


There's A Room Where The Light Won't Find You

by hummingrightalong



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Illegitimate Children, anti angela moss, but an interesting jerk, emily moss, price is a jerk, tyrell's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: I've been obsessed with a theory I heard a long time ago about Phillip Price and Tyrell Wellick. Here's my little take.
Kudos: 9





	There's A Room Where The Light Won't Find You

**Author's Note:**

> this is not Angela friendly, so turn back now if that's a problem

Tyrell can’t figure out why the old man is haunting his office. Not literally, of course, he’s still clinging on. The executive “in name only” as the old man himself had said, can’t quite bring himself to care. 

Eventually, it gets annoying enough to acknowledge though. In a way. 

“If this is some trust building exercise or…whatever, I’m not into it.” Price perks up at the statement, and it honestly throws Tyrell back. He visibly moves his chair away from his desk, which is almost comic (even to himself) considering there’s already a barrier between them. “If you try anything weirder…”

Price just mutters something about being sorry to bother him, and off he goes. Again. 

Tyrell thinks he knows what’s going on- Price thinks somehow they’re in the same boat. Phillip has just lost his daughter and Tyrell has lost his entire family. It’s not the fucking same. 

He tells him so, the next day, when the old man tries to make an excuse to see him, invites him on a walk to Starbucks instead of having both their secretaries take an order…and then fuck off. That’s what Wellick wanted. 

Phillip never has time to say it face to face. Nor does he have the guts to either. Still, after he’d lost Angela (a battle he knows he could have fought but at what cost?) he’d gone through her personal belongings. 

He’s not sure which parent put that fire into the girl, or the deception, but really he can see it coming from himself at any time and her mother once upon a time. Mrs. Moss- the woman that had rejected him, the woman that was just Emily, the love of his life, some 30 years ago- decided one day to be a better person. To live right. And she probably had. Either way, he’d loved her more than he’d loved almost anything. Except maybe his work, his company, his individual ability to climb the ladder without any help. Sure, people had been hurt on the way. He’d hate fucking Terry forever for that. He’d had nothing to do with it, but that didn’t matter. He was young and a rising star, just as guilty as Terry for being a part of this evil place and already playing the high-stakes chess game with White Rose back then.

White Rose. That’s probably how Angela had acquired the files, but the clever little thing had already known that Phillip was her biological father. He couldn’t be sure if she’d shared it with her brother, or how Zhang had ever found out about that woman and their fling. Ah, what it had meant to him.

Not nearly as much as Emily, of course, but he’d loved Tyrell’s mother. Without even a paternity test to back it up he knew it must be true. The timing was right, and they did have plenty in common. He probably hated him- especially if Angela had shared the truth with her half brother. 

A few visits after her death proved to him that she’d said nothing, and he had to laugh at the idea. So much like her parents, of course she hadn’t. But Price was no fool either. He knew they’d both played either side of this fsociety mess somehow. Angela had even given him hints along the way, and practically all of it before she was executed.

He’d thought maybe he could salvage something, maybe not make a pattern out of tearing families apart and leaving broken children behind. 

Unlike his half-sister, Tyrell seemed completely disinterested. Phillip thought of it the day he knew he’d die, not knowing the fate of his own child who last had only been seen by Elliot Alderson. The old man hoped he’d kept the truth so Tyrell wouldn’t have to live with the same of associating with him, despite all those attempts to connect. Really, he knew it was his own shame that had kept him from leaving that file for the boy. For telling him about his mother, who had reportedly died early in Tyrell’s youth. He might want to hear about her. But Phillip Price was as cold and selfish as Emily had tried to move away from, as Angela had become anyway, and if his son was somehow still out there and part of the game, he was the only part of this family that hadn’t turned rotten from the inside out.


End file.
